Tempted
by p3t3r33d
Summary: Last chapter up!Nora and Patch are in love, but Nora feels that Patch wants more from her...Lots of Patch! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Becca Fitzpatrick owns everything, lucky**

**I hope you like it!**

I don't know what the exact time is but from the light that is filtering through my eyelids, I can pretty much assume that it is time to wake up. Keeping my eyes closed I stretch my body, relishing in the sensation of my muscles relaxing. While turning to my side I open my eyes to Patch resting next to me. My heart gives a little flutter and I feel a grin forming on my face. He is so beautiful. His face is calm and peaceful, my eyes roam over his sexy black hair and prominent jaw line. I sigh happily, knowing that this gorgeous man belongs to me. I love when he stays the night. Whenever he's near I feel unbelievably safe, mostly because he's my guardian angel. He must of heard my sigh because slowly his eyelids open, showcasing his sparkling onyx eyes.

"Good morning Angel, did you sleep well?" Omigod his voice was like silk.

I thought that over, hmm sleeping next to him made my night very enjoyable. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks and nodded. His noticed my blush and gave me a smug smirk. I hated how he knew how infatuated I was with him. I felt like that gave him all the power in our relationship, since he hardly ever let his emotions show.

Still grinning he reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, then let the back of his hand graze over my pink cheek. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped and he ran a finger across my bottom lip.

_I like how wild your hair looks, you look sexy._

I groaned. I could only imagine what kind of mess my hair was in. I ran a hand through it and felt a lot of tangles. Yeah, real sexy. How is it that Patch can wake up looking more beautiful than the night before. I looked at the alarm clock and it read 7:03 am. Ugh, if I want to take a shower, which I need, I needed to get out of bed to make it to school on time. Reluctantly, I pulled myself up only to have Patch snake his arm around my waist and pull me towards him. Feeling bold I swung my leg over him so that I was straddling him.

"We need to get ready for school," I said, but even I could hear the unwillingness in my voice.

_How about 5 more minutes?_

His hands were on my hips holding me against him. I ran my hands up his chest(he was shirtless, showing off his chiseled chest and rock hard abs) and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. He moved one hand to the small of my back and the other to my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling slightly. He moaned in my mouth and I smiled against his lips.

_I like this position, Angel. I'd enjoy it even more if we were naked._

Somehow I ignored the innuendo. "Nope, sorry. Come on, we are running late already. Seems like someone shut the alarm off this morning," I said narrowing my eyes at him. He gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"What can I say? I like to watch you sleep, it's fascinating."

I giggled and moved to get off of him, helping him get up too. He wrapped me in a tight hug and gave me a quick kiss next to my ear.

"I'll see you at school, I love you" he whispered in my ear, and I shivered from his warm breath. I clutched him tighter for a second then let go. _Maybe we could pick up where we left off… I was getting into it._

I rolled my eyes and he smiled his pirate smile. I sighed longingly and watched him crawl out the window and fly away.

Now I was really running late, damn Patch for being so distracting. I rushed through my shower and dressed quickly. No time for make up so Patch would be happy. I heard tires on the gravel and a honking horn soon after. I ran out the door to meet Vee who was waiting in her Neon.

"Hey baby!" she squealed. "You look like you were in a hurry this morning… Let me guess that boyfriend of yours stayed the night again?" Vee was so perceptive sometimes it was scary. I nodded and blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed Nora, I wish I had a boyfriend to sleep at my house," She assured me. "Details please! How far have you two gotten? Is he amazing in bed? I bet he is, he has that confidence about him." This is how it went the whole way to school, but I really didn't respond. To be truthful the most Patch and I have done is passionate make out sessions sometimes with wandering hands. But that was pretty much it. I knew he wanted to have sex but I didn't know if I was quite ready. My thoughts ran through what happened this morning, and now to think about it our physical relationship was pretty tame. I felt a sharp pang in my chest wondering if Patch was getting bored with me. We were pulling into the school lot now and I automatically searched for his Jeep. Feeling a sense of relief when I saw it a couple of spaces down.

"So? Have you done it? And don't ignore the question again," Vee insisted.

"Umm not yet." I stuttered turning bright red.

"Why not?" She screeched. "He's fucking hot as hell!" She was right there, Patch was the sexiest guy I have ever seen. "And I thought you loved him?," she lowered her voice.

I pondered that. She was right, I did love him. And I trusted him completely. I felt silly for ever thinking I had something to worry about. All of a sudden I knew I was ready. And quite eager if I was being honest.

"You're right, Vee," I told her.

"I usually am babe," she said proudly.

"I think I'm ready, I want to have sex with Patch," as I said it I knew it was the right time. Patch was nothing but patient with me, with the exception with a few innuendoes but that was Patch's personality, and I loved him for it.

"Omigod! I'm so jealous, now I really wish I had a boyfriend," Vee pouted. I laughed at her attempt, her bottom lip was sticking out way to far.

I went straight to my locker knowing that Patch would be waiting for me. As soon as I saw him, desire melted through me. His hair was still damp from his shower and his tight black v-neck clung to him and displayed his amazing body. He was leaning against my locker and looked up as I approached. He truly had the face of an angel, it was so perfect.

_I missed you. _

"I missed you too," I couldn't help smiling when I looked at him.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. He brought our hands up and brushed my knuckles across his lips. I was charmed by the simple gesture. With my other hand I opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed.

As I looked back at his face, I noticed that he was staring at me. "What?" I asked, curious.

"You look beautiful, I love when you don't wear make up," he said genuinely.

I started to blush. "Well I don't, I feel naked without it," I retorted. He raised an eyebrow and I wanted to smack my head.

_I'd like to feel _you _naked. _

Ugh I walked right into that one. I let that one go and started toward my first class. Patch walked me to the door and gave me a long kiss before taking his hand and turning the other direction. I watched him walk away and noticed how glorious those black jeans made his ass look. He must of sensed me checking him out because he turned his head back to me and gave me a wink.

_Like what you see?_

I rolled my eyes, he was so cocky sometimes. But honestly I did like what I saw, and couldn't wait to see it without clothes. God, I was starting to think like Vee.

The rest of the school day went by without anything exciting happening, not counting biology of course. That was my only class with Patch and I could always count on him putting sexual images of myself and him in my mind. I secretly liked the images, but hated that he did it to me in class. He never listened to me when I protested, he would only laugh and make the images more erotic. It embarrassed the hell out of me because I would get all worked up and sweaty. I would start breathing hard and people would give me strange looks. I could only pass my reaction off as anemia so many times.

The bell rang and he walked me to his Jeep. He opened the door for me, and I crawled in. I saw him checking out my ass. "Like what you see?" I repeated his question.

"You have no idea," he responded, the hint of a pirate smile on his lips. He walked around the back and got in the drivers side. He started the ignition and immediately took hold of my hand in his. I smiled at him and squeezed his fingers. He smirked back and then squeezed my fingers.

"I can't stay, I have to work tonight," he mentioned as we were pulling into my driveway. I felt a wave of disappointment. I didn't want to seem clingy but I hated when he was gone.

I sighed. "Okay, will you come over after?." He usually did but I wanted to make sure. The desire to have sex with Patch was still running strong through me.

He let go of my hand to bring it up to my face. I put my hand on his neck and he leaned towards me and kissed a trail along my jaw, to my cheek, then finally to my mouth. He pressed his mouth harder to mine and I opened mine slightly. His tongue found its way inside and met mine. We both moaned as our tongues moved together.

He pulled back slightly and looked directly into my eyes. With a stare like that I felt like he could see right through me. "As long as you want me here, I'll be here," he assured me.

"Well I always want you," I breathed

"Well then, you will always have me," he whispered. His warm breath gave me a shiver down my spine.

"Promise?" I didn't want to seem needy but I really needed him to assure me that he would never leave me. The thought of losing him would kill me.

_Nora, I must not be making my love for you obvious enough. Trust me when I tell you that I could never leave you. I am so in love with you that it hurts sometimes. So to answer your question, yes, I promise that I am yours forever. _

How did he always know what to say. After saying our goodbyes I got out of the Jeep and watched him leave. One thing was for sure, I was madly in love with Patch and tonight I hoped to consummate that love. The thought made me very excited and I ran inside to clean my room, I wanted everything to be perfect when Patch arrived. Right now 5 hours seemed like an eternity…

**I have a few ideas on which direction the story should take but I'm not sure yet, I'm a patchaholic though;) If you love Patch as much as I do, please read and review=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like the continuation of tempted, thanks for the positive reviews :D**

**BF owns everything. sigh…**

I checked the time on my phone. 8:26pm. Patch only had a half hour left of work. I smiled. It seemed like his shift would never end, but it was finally almost over. Vee has been calling me incessantly for the last 3 hours asking me a barrage of question. A lot of them were about my choice of lingerie. She was very adamant about me wearing my leopard print bra. After her listing about fifty reasons why I should wear it, I finally gave in, I am pretty sure that Patch would like it. While I was making my bed and thinking, why bother?, it was hopefully going to be unmade again soon, my phone beeped.

Vee: Red underwear would go great with leopard print3

Another beep.

Vee: Wear boy shorts, a thong is trying to hard. Your welcome babe.

I laughed. Why doesn't she just come over and coach me through the whole thing? I knew she was trying to be helpful but seriously, I think I can handle myself. After lighting a few candles, I went into the bathroom to change and fix my hair. I took Vee's advice and wore the bra with red lacy boy shorts. She was right, it did look sexy. I wanted my skin to look good so I put on shimmering body lotion, happy with the result. For clothes I put on distressed skinny jeans and a black tank top that allowed my bra to peek out. I ran a comb through my curls to get rid of snarls then curled some of the strands with a curling iron so it looked polished yet effortless. Patch hated make up but I decided I couldn't go with out mascara.

My mind would not stop straying to thoughts of Patch. Looking at myself in the mirror I could see the excitement all over my face. I checked the time again, 9:06pm. Omigod, he should be here soon! I grinned hugely. My eyes took one finally sweep of the room hoping Patch would think the candles were romantic. I headed downstairs.

Halfway down, the house phone rang and I skipped to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Nora," it was my mom. "I'm just calling to check in."

"Hi Mom, everything is fine, I was just about to go to sleep actually," _Sleep with Patch _I mentally corrected, smiling again.

"Alright honey, I'll call you tomorrow. Good Night, I love you."

"Bye Mom, night, I love you," I said, already hanging up the phone.

Patch should be here any minute! To stay calm I went to the living room to watch TV. There was nothing on so of course my thoughts went back to Patch. While thinking about tonight, I wondered to myself how much Patch would enjoy it if he couldn't feel anything. I really hoped his emotions were enough to satisfy him.

It seemed like forever before I heard knocking. I practically ran to the door, stopping momentarily to catch my breath before opening it.

"Hi, Angel," my eyes roamed over, his face and then down his body. I hadn't realized that it started raining, but I sure liked what it did to his hair. It was dripping wet and the strands were slightly to the side like he had just flicked his head. He was still wearing the black v-neck and his black jeans were hanging low on his hips. I felt a rush of desire. I looked into his charcoal eyes and they were burning into mine.

"Hi, how was work?" I asked trying to make conversation before I threw myself at him.

He ran his eyes down my entire body slowly, then back up. I saw his eyes rest on my bra that was showing for just a beat to long. His eyes were back on mine again then he smirked. "Way too long," he said with a low voice. I felt blush and smirked back. I stepped to the side to allow him to come in. When he walked by me, I could smell his scent of earth and mint and it overwhelmed me. I needed him right now. Before I lost my nerve, I grabbed his hand and led him up to my room.

When we stepped inside I saw a flicker of surprise cross his face. He looked down at me, an obvious question on his face. For an answer I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, after a moment he wound his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I nibbled on his lip and he sighed, his minty breath caressing my face. One of his hands traveled up my spine, to the back of my neck holding me more securely to him. I had one hand on his chest and the other in his hair. He licked my lower lip and I moaned. He tenderly put his tongue in my mouth and I responded eagerly. I pulled back to look into his eyes, and they were smoldering.

"I love you," I said breathless.

He pressed me closer to him and kissed me right below my ear and I shuddered with desire. "I love you, too," he whispered. "More than you could ever know." He lightly bit my earlobe, then kissed his way down my neck to my shoulder, sometimes tasting my skin with his tongue. My hand moved from his chest down to belt loops, I used them to tug him closer. He gave me a wet kiss on the side of my neck then blew on it, giving me goose bumps, I shivered, then moaned out his name. I felt him smile on my skin.

_Angel, you are so beautiful._

I started walking backwards bringing him along with me until I felt the back of my legs hit my bed. I sat down and then laid back. He slowly crawled on top of me and captured my mouth with his again. He ran a hand along my thigh, to my hip and then put it behind my waist to hold me to him. Our lips were moving together and now I put my tongue in his mouth and he met my tongue with his. I put one of my hands on his hip and the other to his neck. The hand on his hip moved under his shirt so I could feel his skin. It was hot and smooth and I flexed my fingers on it.

I started to inch his shirt upward and he got the hint. He broke away for a moment to remove it and then his mouth was back on mine. I ran my hands along his abs and chest, in awe of his perfection. Things were moving along too slow so I decided to make the first move. For the first time I felt nervous. I moved my shaking fingers to the top of his jeans. Right as I was about to undo the button he broke away.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a rough voice. His eyes were inches from mine and I thought I could see some anger in them. His reaction startled me and I couldn't help but feel rejected.

"I thought that you? I mean I just figured… wait don't you want me?" I averted my eyes as I stuttered through an explanation. He put a finger on my chin and pulled it up until I had to look at him. His eyes were soft now and I relaxed a little.

"Of course I want you," he said simply. "But we are not doing this." His tone implied that I had no say in the matter.

"Why not?" I yelled and he put a finger on my lips. I turned my head slightly so I could speak. "You're the one that always puts images of us in my head! You are always saying sexual remarks, like this morning! You said that you wanted us to be naked!" I was started to get mad. Was he being a tease?

"So you only want to do this because you think I'm making you? That I won't stay with you if you don't do this?" What the hell was he talking about, my mind was spinning from how fast the evening changed.

"Of course not!" I cried. "I love you and want to be with you in every way," I told him. Was he being serious?

"Nora, I know that you are not ready, I'm not stupid," he said. "I'm sorry if you felt I was pressuring you in any way."

He stood up and moved to find his shirt. He slipped it on and turned his back towards me. I propped myself up on my elbows and tried to understand what had happened. It still didn't make any sense. I willed myself to say something to make him understand that I _was _ready and wanted him completely. Pressured? Did he think he was raping me? Why couldn't he see that I was crazy in love with him and just wanted to prove it to him.

Unless there was something else going on? We needed to talk this out. But he didn't seem in the mood for talking. Hurt tears were stinging my eyes and I wanted nothing more then for him to hold me and wipe them away. From the looks of things, that wasn't going to happen. I had to say something soon though.

"Patch," I whispered.

Without a word or another look back he strode out of my room and slammed the door…

**Thanks for reading :D What's the deal with Patch? Hopefully it will get cleared up in the next chapter.. I love Patch so don't hate me for making him act strange in this. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is more tempted, I hope you like it :D**

**BF owns everything, except my imagination**

What the hell just happened? What caused me to be confused and staring at a still shaking door frame? I can't move, I'm still frozen in the spot that he left me. Is it pitiful to hope that he's going to run back in here and tell me that was foreplay?

Minutes pass but nothing changes, I'm still rejected. Eventually I get up and go to the bathroom. I am shocked from the extreme change in expression. Less than an hour ago my face was brimming with excitement. Now I look hurt, sad, and embarrassed. My mind starts replaying what happened but I can't seem to find a reason for his behavior. Not wanting to be alone anymore, I called Vee.

"Hey Babe! That was quick!," She exclaimed. "How was he?"

I sighed. "Vee, he…rejected me after I basically threw myself at him," I blurted out.

Vee was quiet for a moment. "Good one, Nora, I see the way that boy looks at you. There is no way he rejected you."

"Well believe it, don't you think that if it would of happened I would be too busy being with him to call you?" I asked quietly.

"That son of a bitch!" She screamed. "What the hell is wrong with him? Wait, did you wear the bra like I told you?" She sounded like she had it all figured out.

"Yes, I wore the bra, Vee. I don't think it had anything to do with my choice of lingerie," I told her. "He got upset and told me I wasn't ready, then he left and slammed the door." Saying it out loud was hard, my voice kept cracking.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Vee, I just don't understand, I thought he loved me. I love him so much and I was ready to give myself to him," It sounded like I was about to cry.

"Do you want me to come over and talk about it?"

"Umm yes please, I don't want to sit here in misery alone," Its not like Patch was coming back anytime soon.

"Alright babe, I'm on my way," she said before hanging up.

After I put my cell phone down I blew out the candles and I walked downstairs to get something to drink. The house felt drafty so I made hot chocolate. Vee drove like a maniac so she should be here soon. With my mug in my hand, I walked to the living room to watch TV and wait. After about ten minutes I started to wonder where she was. I tried calling her but there was no answer. I didn't want to worry so I figured maybe she went to get us some takeout. Ten more minutes went by, then twenty.

After forty five minutes, I couldn't help but worry that maybe she got in an accident. I called her house to see if maybe she was still at home, but her mom said that she had left about an hour ago. I'd give her ten more minutes before I do something drastic like call the police. Then my phone beeped.

Vee: Sorry, I had something to do. I'm too tired to come over but I'll call you tomorrow. Luv ya.

Nora: Okay, I'll be fine, night.

Great now I would have to be miserable alone. My fingers ached to dial Patch's number but I wouldn't even know what to say to him. I just wanted to hear his voice and for him to come over and just lay in my bed with me.

Sleep wasn't even an option right now. My mind was far to hectic for that. My mind was racing with ideas for a explanation of his reaction. For a second I feared that he was cheating on me, but shook it off immediately. Patch wasn't always truthful but he wasn't a cheater. But I still didn't believe that him thinking I wasn't ready was the only reason. He knows that I love him, so it has to be something more.

Maybe he didn't want to because he wouldn't feeling anything. Still, that didn't seem likely because he always told me that he loved me and that experiencing everything emotionally was enough.

I began to wonder what would happen next. Its not like he could avoid me for long, we had school together. He would have to explain himself. I kind of hoped everything would go back to normal and that we could forget about tonight. Oh god, what if he wants to break up now? Now I am terrified that he's going to disappear. No, Patch wouldn't do that to me, we will get through this.

Finally I gave up on trying to figure it out because I knew I would probably never get it right. It was late so I knew I should try and get some sleep. I slowly ascended the stairs and went to my room. I went to my closet to find some pajama bottoms to sleep in. After changing I went to the bathroom to clean up my mess from getting ready before.

After the bathroom was tidy, I brushed my teeth. Then turned the faucet to warm so I could wash my face. The feel of the water on my skin was amazingly soothing. After rinsing the soap off my face I reached to grab a towel. After drying, I looked up to the mirror shocked to see that I was not alone. I blinked to make sure I wasn't going crazy and then my heart gave a hopeful flutter.

"Patch," I whispered…

**Sorry it was so short and had no Patch in it at all, but I will make up for it in the next chapter;) Again, thanks for reading, I love Patch and I love writing about him. Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews:] I hope you like the direction this story has taken, because I seriously spend way too much time imagining that Patch is real so that I can write this story. I'm really sorry if I have grammar or spelling mistakes, I guess spell check doesn't catch everything:/ Blah blah blah anyways here is more tempted :D oh yea BF owns everything**

He didn't respond, his face was void of all emotion. He just continued to stare at my eyes in the mirror. I couldn't keep eye contact with him for long, his stare was very nerve-racking. This is a little awkward and I keep wondering what he is doing here. My heart is practically jumping out of my chest with excitement, but in my head I know to be careful before I set him off again.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quietly.

"Vee couldn't make it, so I came instead," he said with a smooth voice. I breathed a sigh of relief that he was speaking normally to me. But wait? How did he know that Vee was going to come over? I turned around and looked at his face.

"Vee?" I asked, confused. "How did you know that she and I had plans?"

"She told me about them after she bitched me out at Bo's," He said, a humorless smile on his lips.

"Vee was at Bo's?" Omigod. She must've saw Patch's jeep on her way here and decided to intervene. And by intervene I mean probably cause a scene. "What did she say to you?"

He shrugged. "Well, to sum it all up, she said I was a selfish bastard, told me to stop acting like a stupid jerk, called me an asshole for hurting you, then she asked me for gas money," he said with a chuckle. He showed me an image of Vee charging up to him with her deadly scowl. I couldn't help but giggle at how funny it was that she thought she was going to intimidate Patch.

Wow, Vee stood up to Patch for me? She has got to be the best friend that anyone could have. She could have told me what she was doing of course so that I wouldn't have spent all night worrying about her. She probably knew that I would have stopped her though. She must have said something right, because Patch was here.

"Did she say anything else?" I just really wanted to know what he was here for.

"She told me to man up and come back here to talk things out with you," he answered slowly.

"And here you are…" I didn't know where this was going but I really wanted to hear his explanation.

He just looked at me then took my hand and led me to my bed. He sat down and pulled me down to sit next to him. His mouth was stiff like he had something to say but was thinking of how to word it. I waited patiently, just happy to be with him.

He let out a huge breath that I didn't know he was holding in. "Nora, why did you want to have sex tonight?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I don't know what kind of answer he was looking for so I tell him the truth. "Because I love you."

"I know you love me, and you know that I love you. You know that I want to be with you, but what made you think that you were ready tonight?" He asked, his dark eyes piercing mine.

"I…I don't know," I say honestly. "We have been together for a while and I guess I thought that it was time."

"Angel, we have been together for a while. But we never needed sex because we had something much more important." He told me.

"Love?" I guessed.

"Exactly," He smiled, and then turned serious. "Nora, we were not ready to have sex at all and you know it. What were we going to do about protection? I know that you would be too embarrassed to buy them yourself."

He knew me well. "I guess I just figured that you would have a condom in your wallet or something," I mumbled. To be truthful, I hadn't even thought about that until now. My mind was a little to preoccupied by thoughts of his perfect face and body. Now to think of it, it was immature of me to not worry about protection.

"I'm a little to busy protecting you and keeping you safe then worrying about prophylactics," he said. "And you didn't even talk to me about it. If your ready to have sex, then you should be able to discuss it with me."

"You're right, I just thought that you would be happy," I said.

"Angel, it's my job to make sure that you're happy. You don't have to do anything for me, you make me happy just by breathing."

I grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was amazing. He cared about me so much but I wanted him to know that the reason I wanted to do this is because I desired him. I wasn't doing it just to make him happy.

"Patch, that is great to hear, but you need to know that I want to do this because I want to, not because I think that you want to," I told him.

"Nora, I want your first time to be special. That moment should be perfect for you," he said softly.

"It will be perfect because I'll be with you," I said.

He smiled and squeezed my hand. I spoke again. "Patch, I really want you to know that I never felt pressured by you at all. I know that you would never make me do anything that I wasn't comfortable with. I trust you completely."

His smile grew soft. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"Is that why you got mad before? Was it honestly because you thought that I was doing this because I thought I had to?"

"Yea, It just all seemed too sudden. It's like you wanted to go from pg13 to nc17 in one day. I came over and you looked so sexy. Wild hair, tight clothes, and a leopard bra? It just didn't seem like you. You think everything through and you don't rush into things." He said.

"Being with you is different," I told him earnestly, "It's not rushing into things when you know that it's right." I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Being with you is the best thing that I ever did," he told me quietly. "I guess I just want to keep you safe, sometimes even from myself." He ran his finger on my bra strap then hooked his finger around it, making my skin heat up from his touch_._

He had his arm around me and was rubbing my arm softly. I turned my head up to kiss his lips. Once our lips met, I felt complete. I turned toward him and put my hand in his hair. He kissed me more urgently and I was more than happy to reciprocate. I pulled back slightly and looked into his lust filled eyes.

"Your guardian side has done it's job tonight," I said against his lips. "I think it's time for the boyfriend side to take over…"

Before I knew it, I was on my back with Patch straddling me, his eyes were blazing. His fox grin making him look irresistible.

_Lucky for you, I came prepared this time…_

**Thank you for reading :D I really hope you liked it. I really just wanted to show a sweet, sincere part of Patch, a side of him that really cared about Nora. I'm sorry if it was not what you were expecting, I guess I stayed away from the supernatural side and focused more on a boy/girl relationship. Patch is so sexy, and I hope that I am doing him justice. Soooo thanks again! Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Rated M

**Hey everyone! Thanks for liking tempted :D it means a lot to meee! Sooo yea here is more and again, I hope you like it:)**

**BF owns everything hehe**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I reached my hand up to feel his. His was beating fast too. I looked at his black eyes and I could see undeniable desire in them. This was actually happening. All he needed was my confirmation to start. My eyes flicked to his lips and I licked my own.

"Kiss me," I felt my mouth move but I didn't hear anything. Patch understood though because the next second his lips were on mine. The kiss was full of passion and love. I wanted him closer so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him towards me. My fingers were clawing at his shirt and with his help it was removed almost instantly. I put one hand on his chest and the other one cupped around his necked and pulled him even closer than before. Almost all his weight was on me now and I loved it.

The heated kiss started again as his hands began to find there way to the hem of my tank top. When his fingers brushed the skin on my stomach I felt a tingling sensation. He pulled away to help me remove my shirt. He stared at my exposed body and I heard him in my mind. _You are everything to me, I love you._

"I love you," my voice was husky when I answered. I needed him now. I grabbed his shoulders and brought him down to kiss me again. While our lips were busy, I moved to unbutton his jeans, this time without any interruption. With my feet I pushed them down until he could kick them off along with his shoes. His body was so gorgeous. He was tan and his muscles were perfectly toned. His fingers moved to the top of my pajama bottoms and his eyes cut to mine, asking for permission. I nodded and in one fluid movement my bottoms were off.

In only our underwear, I have never felt so close to him before, physically and mentally. He laid down on me so I could feel all of him on my body. I ran my fingers through is black hair then down the sides of his back. One of his hands was under my shoulder and the other was at the small of my back, straining me towards him. He kissed along my collar bone and I sighed in pleasure. He arched my back up and then unhooked my bra and I helped his take it off.

He resumed kissing my collar bone then made his way down the middle of my chest. He kissed a trail to my navel, then lightly swirled his tongue there. It felt so good that I moaned. He kissed me right above the lace of my underwear then he slowly pulled them off. After they were off, I leaned up to yank his black boxers down. He straightened up and eyed my whole body slowly. I felt a little self conscience but he looked at me with so much love that it disappeared immediately.

"Beautiful," He breathed when his eyes returned to mine.

My cheeks flushed a light pink and I smiled. "Yes, you are," I answered, then reached for his hair to pull his lips towards mine.

He was so gentle with me that I felt no pain at all. Pleasure and euphoria coursed through me. He made me feel so safe and that added to the sheer bliss. He held me so tightly that I felt like we were one person. Before I knew it, I was squeezing the sheets in my hands and screaming his name in ecstasy.

With one last thrust, he moaned my name and then collapsed on top of me. Our panting was the only sound in the room. There were no words that could describe how I felt. I continually ran my hand through his hair and he traced patterns on my side as our breathing returned to normal.

We laid that way for a long time. I felt perfectly content in his arms, I could stay like this forever. He looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and ran a finger along his jaw line, then across his cheek.

He started to pull himself closer to my face to kiss me when suddenly he jerked back. A look of fear covered his face and he fell to my side.

"Patch?" I yelled, then grabbed his face to look at me. "What's happening?"

He started convulsing I could see blood staining my sheets red. Blood was pouring out of his back. What the hell was going on? He didn't answer when I would yell his name. His lips were squeezed tightly and pale white like they were holding back a scream. Tears were streaming down my face and I kept running my hands down his arms trying to soothe him while I tried to understand what was happening. Pain was twisting his face and I couldn't stand to see him suffering.

It finally became to much for him and he let of the most ear shattering scream I have ever heard. Patch was the strongest person I knew, so I knew that he must be feeling the most painful thing imaginable. "Patch, please tell me what's going on so I can help you!," I screamed "PLEASE!"

He looked towards me, his body still shaking. The anguish in his eyes was unbearable and I started sobbing. He squeezed my hand tightly and through the pain he answered me.

"My wings," he choked out, then suddenly his body stopped thrashing. He went limp and his eyes rolled back in his head.

My heart stopped. His wings were being ripped from his back. He already fell once. He was being sent to Hell…

**OmiPatch :O Patch is too sexy for Hell! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I know it was short but I tried to make it as non smutty as possible lol. I'm sorry that it's not that detailed but this is the way I thought it sounded the best. Thank you to everyone for reading. And PLEASE review! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all you archangel then fallen angel turned guardian angel lovers out there! Yep I'm finally updating :D if you don't already know, fallenarchangelDOTcom just posted a deleted chapter 3 from crescendo that is amazing! Made me fall in love with Patch all over again;) you should definitely check it out. Sooo random story: I was at walmart with my cousin waiting for Eclipse to come out at midnight and I brought Hush, Hush and Crescendo to read during our wait. A girl told me I was as bad as Bella because I was cheating on Edward with other fictional characters ahahhahah. I laughed and told her that if she knew Patch, then she would understand lol hehe anyways A big thank you to everyone that reads tempted, it really means a lot to me! **

My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest. I don't know what to do, I can't tear my eyes away from a lifeless Patch on my bed. He can't go to Hell.

The tears have not stopped pouring down my face and every sob that rips through my chest almost knocks me out. I keep repeating his name and holding his face in my hands. I don't know how long its been but from the way the blood has almost completely dried on my hands, it must have been awhile. I moved so I could cradle his head in my arms.

I need him to wake up. I can't live without him. We have just finally sealed our promise to love each other forever, and he gets torn away from me? This is unfair. How can God be this cruel to me? I know that Patch has done bad things in the past, but he has one of the kindest hearts in the universe. Why can't the archangels see past his mistakes. They have to see that without him, I would have died so many times.

I just need him to be okay. Even if that means that he can't be with me. I'll take all the heartache in the world, just to know that Patch is not burning in the depths Hell for all of eternity. I'd even die for him. I wish that they would just take me instead of him. My life would be living Hell without him anyways.

I hugged him closer and prayed to the archangels to please save him. That it was my fault. I'm the one who persuaded him to have sex. I begged him. I was the one who should take the consequences.

Then there was the brightest flash of light that I have ever seen. It blinded me momentarily. Then not a second later, Patch was gone.

**Patch POV**(Sorry if you don't like POV changes, it was necessary lol)

The pain. It was almost unbearable. But I have felt this pain once before so I knew what to expect. The searing agony down my back, the dizziness from the blood loss. The part that made me scream was knowing that I would never see Nora again. My personal angel. She must be going crazy right now. I can't see her, my vision is clouded and black spots make it nearly blindness. I hear her though, she's asking me what's wrong. I gather up the last of my strength and turn to her. "My wings," I say through the blood choking my throat.

Then all is still.

I know that Nora would still be by me, trying to wake me up. It wouldn't work. I was gone. The pain in my heart overshadowed all of the pain through my body. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I knew she would be blaming herself. That's just the way she is. I hope she knows that I had this coming for a long time. Sooner or later all my terrible actions were going to catch up with me. Too bad they had to happen when my life was finally perfect. I should of known that I could never be happy for long.

I didn't really care about the burning I would feel in hell. All I could think about was my angel. I know its sounds cocky, but she will be miserable without me. I know they way she feels about me, even though its no where near what I feel for her, I know its enough to break her heart.

I can feel my body being taken away. I'm floating. I knew what would happen next. They would open a crevice into the earth and throw me into it. I would fall and then I would be in Hell, the property of Lucifer. I waited to hear the ground cracking but it never came. I wasn't sure but it felt like I was going up, towards the sky. That's strange, maybe there is a trial to decide my fate. It was unnecessary though, I already fell once. I knew the outcome. They probably just wanted to rub it in my face.

Before I knew it the darkness was gone and I was surrounded my a brilliant white light. All the pain was gone except for in my heart. I guess they wanted me to have the full impact when I met my fiery end.

In front of me were two archangels that I recognized easily. Michael and Gabriel. "Hello, Jev, or if you prefer Patch," Michael said. I kept silent. They probably wanted me to beg for forgiveness, I was not going to give them the satisfaction. I nodded.

"We have been watching you for a while," Gabriel told me. "You and Nora Grey."

My heart sped at the sound of my angel's name. I knew that they would have been keeping an eye on us. They didn't trust me, even if I was her guardian. They were just waiting for the perfect excuse to banish me again. I don't care, I got to be with Nora. That was enough.

They talked about me like I wasn't there for a while. Then after some time they finally addressed me.

"You crossed the line tonight, but I'm sure you already know that." Michael said. "You fell once before for a human girl, didn't you?"

"Yes he did," Gabriel said without waiting for my response. "He does not listen to our rules, never has, never will."

I was sick of listening to them treat me like a child. I was once their equal. Who cares if I've made mistakes. I just wanted this to be over. "Can we get this over with, I already know how this ends," I said with as much dignity I could find.

"Oh really? And how is that?" Gabriel asked.

"I got my wings torn off, I'm not angel anymore because I'm going to hell," I whispered. I couldn't stop my voice from breaking. It was really catching up to me that I would never see Nora again.

"You actually really love her don't you?" Michael asked me.

"Yes," I answered, that was the one thing I was absolutely sure of. They looked at each other and both nodded.

Michael stepped forward. "Well you are right, you're not an angel anymore," he said.

I nodded. For the first time in as long as I could remember, I felt tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't even care if they thought I was weak.

Before I could say anything, he spoke again. "But, Jev Cipriano, you are not going to Hell."….

**EEEEEEEEEKKK! YAY! Patch isn't going to hell! But where is he going? O jeezzz! Thanks for reading! I heart you guys almost as much as Patch;) PLLLLEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyy people! Sooooo thanks for reading, it makes me smile;)! Soo I wonder what book three in the hush, hush saga will be called now that Becca Fitzpatrick said it will no longer be Tempest? Hmmmm the suspense is killing me I cant wait till next fall to read it! here is more tempted:D o yea we are back to Nora's POV for good I think lol this chapter is short though:P sooorrry.**

When Patch disappeared, so did the evidence of what just occurred. There was no blood, none at all. The only liquid in the room was my tears that still haven't stopped. To anyone else, it never happened. To me, it was the most catastrophic event in the world.

He was gone.

Those words tore through me and made my body spasm in pain. How could he leave me? I couldn't help but be mad. I thought love was supposed to conquer all.

I was on my bed, in the spot he had just been laying. I could faintly smell his scent, earthy mint, my only reminder that he was real. That, and my memories that I would hold on to for dear life as long as I lived. I grasped the sheets while another sob ripped through my chest. I don't think this pain will ever end. My life will be nothing without him. He promised to be with me forever. The archangels took that from me. They took my reason for living, my happiness, my everything. They should have taken my life as well, I'm not strong enough to get through this.

I lay in his spot for what must have been hours. I faintly heard the phone ring a couple of times but I had no desire to answer it. Whoever it was, wasn't the person I wanted, needed to talk to. The only voice I longed to hear would never speak to me again. The finality of it all killed me. It was so concrete. I could do nothing to change it. I would have rather he let me die that night with Jules and become human. That physical pain was nothing compared to this.

Sometime during my grieving, I remember thinking of what my mom would think when she comes home and sees me like this. She will try to comfort me, all to no avail. She would remind me that I had moved on from my father's death and I would with this too. It just took time. Her words will mean nothing. Time will not mean a thing to me. She will probably want to put me in therapy again. It will be useless though, I will not even talk to the therapist. It's not like I could tell them anything about Patch without getting thrown into a mental hospital.

Not that I would talk about him to anyone anyways. He was mine. I didn't want anyone's pity. I wanted Patch.

Crying had made me exhausted but I would not fall asleep. That would be like I had accepted my fate to be without him and moved on. I have not. I will not. My mind was conscious, but still resting. I started to feel numb. That was fine with me, the sobbing had weakened me substantially. I knew this pain in my heart would never, ever cease, but I was grateful for the chance to just run through my memories of him. Remember the good times, the bad. I was thankful for any time with him.

Then my memories went to tonight. How happy I was when we finally had sex. The feeling of being with him. How I felt when he held me. Whispering that he loved me. My body will forever belong to him no matter where his is. The final thought I had reminded me where exactly he is. That thought broke me again. I let out a strangled cry through my sore throat.

Through numb ears, I heard my bedroom door open. I just figured my mind was playing tricks on me so I didn't raise my head. Then I knew I was crazy because the voice I heard was music to my ears.

"Hey, Angel"…

**AHH :D ooooo la la! What will happen? I don't even know hehe just kidding! Thanks for reading, love you guyss! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYY everyone! Thanks for reading;) ur soo awesome! Alrite anyways heres more tempted!**

My head shot up so fast that I got dizzy. I ignored it and secured my eyes on the love of my life leaning against my doorframe. This isn't real. It cant be. I blink a few times, trying to see if he will vanish. He doesn't.

"Patch?" I croak out., my throat aching from sobbing.

He doesn't say anything, but a smile spreads across his face. He takes a tentative step towards me. Then another. Before he can take another step I'm out of the bed and I run to him. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I start crying again. He holds me securely and waits patiently for my tears to stop.

I breathe in his scent of minty earth and I know that he is real. My mind could never replicate his amazing smell. I fist my hands into his shirt and pull him down to kiss me. As soon as our lips touch my heart stops hurting.

Too soon though I needed to come up for air. I reluctantly pulled away and rested my face against his chest. My hands are still tightly wound into his shirt so I loosen them a little. I look into his black eyes and they are so warm. No, they are scorching. Black flames.

I run my hands up his chest and lock them around his neck. He pulls me closer to him, his hands resting on the small of my back. Our faces are only inches apart. His low breath caresses my face. I don't ever want to move from this spot. I run my eyes along his face making sure he's still in perfect condition. Yep. He is still the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

He looks as if he is rememorizing my face as well. Before long his eyes return to mine and he plants a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

He pulls back ever so slightly. "Your lips are so soft," he murmurs before pressing his mouth back to mine. I kiss him back passionately. Then my mind catches up.

I yank my head back and gasp. "You can FEEL?"

He chuckles and nods. I am too shocked to even respond when he kisses me again. If he can feel that means he's not an angel anymore. And he is here so he's not dead. That leaves only one option left.

"You're human?" I ask, amazed.

"Mmhmm," he breathes, sounding like its no big deal. I on the other hand think it's a very big deal. Not everyday does a fallen angel turn mortal. He continues kissing me until I bite his bottom lip. He moans slightly, "That feels amazing." I can feel him grin against my mouth.

We need to talk, I have so many questions. I push him away slightly but grab his hand before he can feel rejected. I pull him to my bed so we are sitting and facing each other. He attempts to pull me to him again but I hold my hand against his chest. "Patch, we need to talk," I say unwillingly. I wanted to kiss him some more. I wanted him to feel my entire body. I wanted him to feel everything I felt when we were together. But if we didn't talk now before things got too hot and heavy, it would be awhile till I could persuade him into a deep conversation.

He doesn't say anything. I take this as a sign that I need to initiate the conversation. He keeps running his hands along my arms. I keep forgetting that this is all new for him. All these sensations that I take for granted, he is experiencing for the very first time. One of his hands moves to my hair and a small smile forms on his face. His eyes are full of desire, it almost makes me forget about my curiosity.

No. I need to focus. But his begging eyes aren't helping. I swallow and try to formulate a question. Not wanting his newly acquired sense to go to waste, I run my hand along his chest and stomach. He shudders and I grin. "What happed?" Hmm not a very good question but oh well. "How are you human?" There, that's more specific.

"You." he stated simply. Smiling at the confusion on my face.

"Me?" I ask and he nods. "What about me?"

"Your love for me." he answers. "It's real."

"Of course it's real." I say. "I've been in love with you since we met"

"Same goes for me," He replies. "Lust is a sin, but love is cherished. And what we have is true love. They can't take purposely take away a human's soul mate."

My heart flutters at his words. "Why did they rip your wings off?" I ask, wincing at the memory.

"Not everyone up there agreed with this decision. They didn't want to give me this without punishing me a little first. But I can't tell you anymore about where I went. I'm not allowed to." he said.

"I thought you were going to Hell," I whisper. "To burn forever."

"So did I," he says quietly. "But trust me, the pain of burning is nothing compared to thinking I lost you forever." I smile and move closer to him so I'm sitting in his lap. I can't believe that Patch is opening up to me like this, heart to hearts are uncommon with him. I run my finger across his lips and he grins. "I have to prove that I am worthy of this though. I can't take it for granted. As long as our love is real, I can be human. But we don't have to worry about that, because I will never stop loving you."

"So we can be together? For as long as we live?" I ask, knowing this conversation is coming to an end.

"Yep." He smiles and pecks me on the cheek. "It's still my job to protect you though. But since I'm no longer a guardian angel I won't be able to sense when someone is after you. Meaning I'll have to be around you a lot more, you know _protecting_ you, of course," he smiles his pirate smile, his eyes blazing again. That's when I know that Patch is back to his normal self. Cocky and sexually charged. Just the way I love him.

I press my mouth to his and he responds instantly. I lay back on my bed and he lies on top of me. His hands run along anywhere that he can reach and I tangle mine in his hair. He moans into my mouth when I pull slightly and holds me closer to him.

Our breathing is ragged and I can feel our hearts pounding. I pull his shirt off and he does the same with mine. For the first time in our relationship I can run my hands along his back freely. No worry of getting sucked into his memories. He sighs happily and kisses me more passionately.

I move my fingers down to his jeans and play with the button, trying to tease him. It works because he growls quietly and I can't help but giggle. Then after a second I undo the button.

"You promise you won't disappear this time?" I whisper against his lips.

He pulls on my bottom lip lightly with his teeth and I can't help the moan that escaped my lips. He smirks and then whispers, "I promise."…

**Yay! Patch is human! Not very original, but it made me happy lol! Hehe it was the only way lol ;) thanks for reading you guys are amazing! I heart you! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile lol sorrrryyyy! Anyways as always thanks for reading:D Here is more tempted. (This is like a month after Patch became human hehe)**

I love the new routine of my life. A normal girl with her normal boyfriend. The forbidden romance was intriguing, dangerous, and passionate but I want a true human relationship with Patch. Our future isn't destined for failure anymore. I was always worried about the fact that he would stay young while I would age till I eventually died. Now we will both grow old and live our life together, and that made me feel secure.

Just because our relationship is human now doesn't mean it's any less sexy if you know what I mean. Patch was still mysterious and cocky like usual. He wasn't lying when he said he would be around me more, he stays over almost every night. Now that he can't fly it makes it harder to sneak past my mom but we still manage it though.

The last month has been full of sleepovers, sneaking out, dates, and normal teenage stuff. Thankfully school is out and all my free time can be spent with him. I know its pathetic but I cant stand being away from him for more than a hour. I get restless and Vee can only occupy me for so long. Its like I can never get enough of him. Like somehow my mind thinks I only have him for so long and I need to make the most of it.

Right now I am waiting patiently, or trying to at least, for Patch to come pick me up for a date. In true Patch style we are going to Bo's of course. A little of Patch has rubbed off on my outfit decision, meaning more black. I decided to wear black jeggings, white long tank top, and a black off the shoulder sweater and silver flip flops. My hair is actually behaving and is perfectly tousled. I check the time again, Patch should be here soon enough.

My phone beeps with another alert of a missed call from Vee. I feel bad ignoring her but all I want to do is be with Patch right now. Her phone calls can last for hours and I don't have the heart to stop her mid conversation. I'll call her later after Patch brings me home. There now I don't feel so guilty.

Right on time I hear the gravel crunch under his jeep and I start making my way down the stairs. He doesn't bother knocking and is at the foot of the stairs before I'm even halfway down. He runs his eyes over my body and smirks, obviously noticing my attempt to dress in his signature color.

"Hey, Angel," he greets me with a smile still on his lips. I reach the bottom step and stop, still at least 4 inches shorter than him. He bends down slowly to softly press his lips to mine. He pulls away and twines our hands together.

"Hey," I answer back with my own grin. My eyes run over his body out of habit. Black sort of tight jeans and a black button-down with the sleeves cuffed to his elbows. His natural scent more intoxicating than any cologne. His silky hair looks slightly ruffled from the wind and I want to run my hands through it. All in all completely sexy and irresistible as usual.

"You look beautiful," he whispers while pulling me off the step and towards him. I blush faintly, still amazed at the effect he has on me. "Thanks, you too," I say back and he chuckles. He leads me to the door and opens it for me, then waits for me to lock it. My own hair blows around from the wind and I groan. So much for a good hair day. Patch looks at me, questioning my groan and laughs while pulling hair from my lip gloss.

He opens the passenger door for me and kisses me quickly before shutting it. After he gets in his seat I lean over to kiss him more deeply to let him know that I missed him. I feel his lips turn up as I pull him closer to me. After a few moments I sigh and sit back into my seat.

"That bad, huh?" he asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Not even close, exactly the opposite actually. I can't ever get enough of you. No matter how close we are, its never enough," I whisper as I turn my gaze to the window.

He pulls my face back towards him and he rests his hand on my cheek. His thumb rubs over my skin and I tilt my head to his hand. "I hope that never changes," he says, a pirate smile playing on his lips. That smile usually comes with a cocky remark. I wait, expecting an innuendo but he just continues running his thumb on my cheek and holding my hand with his free one.

"Don't worry, my feelings for you will never change," I murmur after a minute of silence.

He smirks again and pulls his hands away to turn the ignition and pull out of the driveway. He glances back at me while driving. "Well that's smart, I'm the only one that knows how to make you lose your mind with pleasure anyways, and you have an undeniable attraction to my body, yup you're mine forever," he says arrogantly, but still jokingly. I giggle and slap his arm playfully as a blush colors my cheeks.

"Your modesty is praise worthy," I say causing him to laugh as well.

The rest of the car ride passed in comfortable silence. Patch reached over and took my hand, then brought it up to brush my knuckles across his lips making me sigh. I look over at him and marvel at his perfection. I wonder what other people think when they see us together. He has model looks and the sexy bad boy quality that no girl can resist, while there is nothing amazingly special or interesting about me.

Before I can even think about a different topic, I feel the Jeep turn into Bo's lot. There are only a couple other cars which is good because that means less distractions. Patch pulls into a parking space then turns off the Jeep. We both get out and walk hand in hand to the entrance. He leads me downstairs right away and towards an open pool table.

He leans down and kisses my cheek before letting go of my hand and going to get us some drinks. While he's gone I run my hand along the pool table waiting for him to come back. I heard someone come up behind me so I turned around. It was Rixon, Patch's still fallen angel best friend. ( **A/N hehe DeadlyBlackRoses, there Rixon is a good guy in my story;)**)

"Hey, love," Rixon said in his thick Irish voice. He looks preoccupied, like he was looking for someone.

"Hey Rix, I didn't know you would be here," I said back, wondering where his mind was at.

"I wasn't planning on it," he said looking past me. "Excuse me, love, I need to talk to Patch."

I watched him walk towards Patch, who greeted him with a nod of the head. Rixon said something to him and they both walked back over to me. Patch set down the drinks and turned towards me.

"Angel, I'll be right back, Rixon wants to talk to me outside," he said looking just as confused as me.

"Um okay," I mumbled, kinda mad that I was being left out. Patch grinned and kissed the top of my head.

"Can you keep yourself safe for a few minutes, please?" he asked with a smile but still serious.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes making Patch chuckle. He turned toward Rixon and they both headed upstairs. I watched them go then turned toward my drink. Ugh, beer. After taking a sip I looked around the dimly lit room. There's about 7 other people down here but I'm too intimidated to talk to anyone so I casually lean against the pool table and drink my beer.

After about 15 minutes I finally see Patch coming down the stairs with Rixon right behind him. From Patch's angry/worried expression I guess that what every Rixon told him wasn't good. Patch looks around the room before locking his eyes on me.

"We have a problem, Angel," I hear Patch's voice say but his lips never moved as I heard the words, they remained in a tight line. Then it hit me, he was speaking to me in my mind…

**Ooooo Patch can talk to her mind again? Crazy stuff right there. Thanks for reading I love you guys:D Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyy guys! Sooo the title of the third book in the hush, hush saga is going to be SILENCE, I really like that, its like mysterious and sexy hehe. I don't think that October can come fast enough hehe. Anyways here is more tempted, this chapter is a little boring though, sorry, as always thanks for reading :D**

I continue to stare in shock as Patch weaves his way through the tables towards me. He can speak into my mind again. Does that mean he is an angel? He still has that worried look on his face, but there is something else there too, determination? Protectiveness? He finally reaches me and grabs my hand and starts pulling me with him to the stairs where Rixon is waiting. He must see the confusion on my face because in a tight voice he tells me that he will explain in the Jeep.

We all make our way to the parking lot, Patch and Rixon looking very alert. I crawl into the back seat while Rixon gets shotgun. Patch turns the ignition and immediately races out of the lot. Through my confusion I notice that we are heading to my house. Both men look tense, so I refrain from asking questions just yet. Less than 10 minutes later Patch pulls into my driveway. He kills the engine and turns back towards me.

"We don't have time to argue, so please just listen to me, please. I need you to grab some clothes and whatever else you need. I'll give you five minutes. Your moms not coming home for a couple weeks, right?" he says so fast I barely catch everything. After hearing the part about my mom I nod.

"Okay, that's good. Now lets go get your stuff." He's out of the Jeep and by my front door before I even step out of the car. He goes inside, I'm guessing to check for danger. As I reach the front door, Patch is coming down the stairs.

"All clear." he tells me.

I finally find my voice. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. "I will, I promise. I just need you to do what I tell you to do. Please just trust me. I need to keep you safe right now. That's all I care about." he whispers fiercely. I cant argue with that so I oblige. Five minutes later I am heading out of the house and towards the jeep with my overnight bag filled with necessities.

Now we are speeding out of town, where to? I have no idea. When Patch wants to talk, then I'll know.

Rixon turns towards me and offers a small smile. "How are you keeping up, love?" he asks. Patch doesn't say anything but I know that he's listening. I swallow loudly before I answer. "Umm, I'm fine, just confused. But I trust you guys so I know whatever you are doing has to be done." Rixon looks at Patch quickly who is focused on the road and than back to me.

"Well, thanks for listening and saving us from having to take you against your will. We would have done it, but this is more convenient." he adds with a laugh.

I chuckle and then we fall back into silence. Its dark but the dashboard allows me to see Patch slightly. Once in a while he would flex his fingers on the steering wheel or clench his jaw. His hair is wild and he keeps flicking it out of his eyes impatiently. I cant help but worry that he's going to cut it soon. I love his hair. Midnight black, wavy and unbelievably silky. What am I doing? I'm worried about his hair while there is obviously something major going on right now. Something probably dangerous and life threatening. I need to focus, but its kind of hard when you don't know what's actually going on.

I don't know how much longer I can be patient. We've been driving for hours. I didn't even realize how tired I was until I tried to read the time on the radio. The numbers were fuzzy and I couldn't focus my eyes on them. I lay down on the seat and close my eyes to take a nap.

It's still somewhat dark when I hear a door shut and I open my eyes again. I rub them and look around. Looks like we are at a gas station. I yawn and stretch as much as I can in the cramped space. Rixon is walking towards the entrance and Patch pumping the gas. After filling it up, he gets back in the Jeep. He looks more relaxed so I feel a little relieved.

"Hey," I say in a low voice.

He looks at me in the rearview mirror. His black eyes are lidded and he obviously needs to rest. I check the time, he's been driving for almost 9 hours.

"Hey," he murmurs back.

"I can't take it anymore, please give me some answers." I beg. He sighs and turns toward me. I lean forward and rest my hand on his cheek.

"I guess I can at least give you some information. You have been behaving amazingly well so far. Which by the way, thank you. It makes keeping you safe much easier." I nod in encouragement for him to continue. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a long breath.

"Are you an angel again?" I asked, hoping to get the conversation going.

"Not entirely, but I do have some guardian angel powers again." he answers. He leans closer like he's going to kiss me but stops an inch away. "But, I can still feel," he says with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and push him away slightly.

"Can we be serious for five minutes please," I say with as much authority as I could, which causes him to chuckle.

"So, why do you need some powers?" I ask.

"Because I need to protect you," he answers like it should have been obvious.

"Protect me from what?" I say, not sure if I really want the answer anymore.

"Someone who wants revenge." he says, watching me as I try to figure out who he's talking about. It doesn't take long for me to understand who he means though.

"But… You took care of Dabria once before," I mumble. "Why is this time worse?"

"Rixon thinks she's not alone this time," He states and I just stare at him.

Rixon makes his way back to the Jeep. He hops in and turns towards Patch. "The guy in there told me that there is a hotel about ten minutes from here. How bout we get you some rest, you look like shit man." Patch punches him in the arm but agrees.

"Am I safe?" I whisper, suddenly more nervous.

"Aye, relax, You don't think Patch would allow you to be hurt do ya? What's the worst that could happen, love." Rixon says with a grin.

"I could die," I say with a slight tremble. How could I not be a little afraid. There might be a group of immortals after me. That doesn't exactly put my mind at ease.

"Oh, yea," Rixon says and then turns and stares out the window.

**So yea, there isn't any action in this, but I needed it to set up the future chapters. I adore you guys for reading. I promise that it will get better hehe. Thanks for reading:D Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know. I'm the worst fanfictioner ever. its been like 2 months. i understand if you guys want to kill me lol! but i really am sorry! god how could i have abandoned writing about patch for so long? please forgive me:) here's more tempted...**

Staying with Patch in a hotel sounds romantic until you factor in the third wheel. Rixon has his own room but for some reason he's constantly in my and Patch's room. I guess i can't complain, he is the one helping Patch keep me alive. We have been here for 3 days now and Patch says we should continue to lay low for as long as we can.

Him and Rixon are talking strategy right now. I try to keep up but to be truthful, id rather not know how far we have to go or how long we have to stay away. I'd rather just live in the moment, mostly because if Dabria had her way, I wouldn't have many moments left. I'm laying on the bed Patch and i share, they are on the couch in the corner. I can hear their conversation but since they are not talking directly to me, I decide I'm going to take a shower.

I turn the water on hot and strip out of my clothes. I test the water before stepping into the shower. Although drowned out from the sound of the water, I hear the hotel door open and close. I figure it's housekeeping until i hear the bathroom door open. Through the glass shower door, although its not completely see through, i see a figure wearing all black. Patch.

I watch him silently slip out of his own clothes. I'm reaching for the shampoo when he slides the door open and steps in. He doesn't say anything as he wraps his arms around me. I can't help but sigh at the feeling of being intimately close to him. We have been sharing the same bed here, but with all the stress of our current situation, we haven't had sex.

I set the shampoo back down and run my hands through his now wet hair. He moans softly from my touch and begins running his hands over me tenderly. His head is buried in my neck and his hot breath is making me shiver. I pull slightly at the ends of his hair and he moans more loudly. He lifts his head slightly so he is looking into my eyes.

Even though he has had sleep, he still looks exhausted. I run my finger under his eye and he catches my hand and kisses my palm. I put my arms around his neck and pull him towards me until our noses are almost touching.

"I miss you," I whisper while tightening my arms.

"I'm so sorry Nora, this is all my fault," he says with obvious shame in his black, gorgeous eyes. "I should have taken care of Dabria a long time ago. I was stupid, i should have made absolutely sure she could never harm you again. Now look at us, on the run while we could be living our life normally."

I press my lips to his to stop his apology. "Don't," I say. "It's not your fault. You are doing the best you can. That's why I am being so compliant. I know that you will do what has to be done, and me being difficult will help no one. I'm not a damsel in distress, I just trust you completely because I am in love with you."

Patch smiles slightly and I grin. He presses his lips to mine , "How did I get so lucky?" he says against my lips.

I kiss him back. "Maybe you will again right now," I say in a husky voice.

I can tell his mind is exactly where mine is when suddenly I feel a certain hardness against my stomach.

_Let's forget about all our problems for a little while, please? Let's focus on just you and me._

I lay back on the shower floor and pull him directly on top of me. "That sounds perfect."

**I know that this was very short but i wanted just one chapter with no drama and just patch and nora fluff. i hope that you dont mind;) dont worry there will be more exciting stuff in the upcoming chapters, have faith in me:) And im sorry if you think that im making nora a spineless little girl. i just hate when the girlfriends in books fight against the boyfriends that are trying to keep them safe, it drives me nuts. so anyways i hope this makes up for my prolonged updating absense:) i promise to update soon! if you have anything you want to talk to me about please feel free to message me! please review and as always thank you for reading:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi lovely people! Thanks for reading;) Soo yeah here's more tempted:D**

After the shower, we took it to the couch. Then to the floor, then a chair, and finally we made it to the bed. Our speed was slow, but the feeling was deep, sensual, and intense. I could tell that he did not want to rush at all. He wanted to pretend that we had all the time in the world. I was more than fine with that. The whole night was pure love. He held me so tightly, kissed me so passionately. He never let go of me. He was all I could see, all I could feel, all I could hear, smell and taste. He was everything.

He held me of the bed afterward on top of the blankets to cool down. I fall asleep quickly but not before hearing him whisper that he loves me, like he has been doing all night.

When I wake up, I'm alone in the bed. I groan and run my hands through my hair, its tangled because I never got a chance to comb it after my and Patch's activities in the shower and after. The memory makes me grin and I sit up to grab a note I see on the end table.

_Angel,_

_I'm in Rixon's room discussing our next move. I'll be back soon. _

_If you can, you should go back to sleep. After last night you must be exhausted._

_I left cash if you want room service, but please don't leave the room._

_I'm so sorry that you are stuck here, but it's what will keep you safe._

_I love you_

I blush slightly at the part about last night and then get out of bed and head to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taming my hair I decide I'm hungry and order breakfast. While waiting I paw through my bag for something to wear. I hope we decide something soon because I am running low on clothes and deodorant.

I hear a knock on the door and there is a small hopeful flutter in my chest. To my heart's disappointment, but my stomach's satisfaction, it's room service. I sit in the chair from last night and eat while looking outside the window. It just a view of the parking lot but right now its more interesting then the boring pattern on the walls. It takes almost my whole meal for me to notice something's not right. I check again.

The Jeep is not anywhere in sight. They didn't leave me, did they? No. Patch wouldn't do that. But I could of sworn we parked right out there. Maybe Rixon went to get some things last night and parked somewhere else. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. But just in case, maybe I should call his room and make sure. I call. No one picks up.

I peek my head out of the door and check to make sure the coast is clear. It is. I speed walk to Rixon's room and knock quickly. I wait a few seconds but no one answers. I knock again, louder this time but with the same result. What the hell is going on. Patch wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't.

I run back to my room and try calling one more time. Nothing. Panic sets in. They left me. Where would they go? Why didn't they tell me? I take a deep breath and remind myself that I trust Patch. Whatever he's doing, it's for us.

I decide to give them some time before I actually call Patch's cell. He might be doing something important and I don't want to disturb him. He will call soon if he'll be much longer. I guess I can wait an hour.

The time passes slowly as I pace around the room. Right as I decide to give him a call, I hear the door open. I sigh loudly in relief and turn towards the door. I stop dead in my tracks. It's not Patch.

"Hello, Nora," says the familiar female voice in a victorious tone. I'm frozen in my spot and before I can say anything she speaks again.

"Goodbye, Nora," Dabria says with a smile before everything goes black…

**Okay okay what do you guys think? i know these chapters have been short, but i kinda like them that way;) hehe hope ya dont mind! Thanks for reading, you guys are the best:D Please review;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Hello! Sorry for the wait but I've been busy with classes, work, and reading a lot of books lately lol :P one of them was Wither by Lauren DeStefano, and it was ahhmazing! You guys should check it out hehe! Anyways heres more tempted:D**

Some time has passed. I have no idea how much exactly, but it feels like I've been unaware for awhile. I'm lying down on something hard, definitely not a bed, possibly the floor. I remember blacking out but the memory is hazy. Then I remember Dabria was there, in the hotel. More thoughts bubble to the surface. Patch. He left. Rixon too. They left me alone, completely vulnerable, and that vulnerability was taken advantage of.

I don't hear anything. I'm afraid to open my eyes. I'm hoping that in case anyone is watching they'll think I'm still sleeping or unconscious, or whatever I was. My body is sore from lying on this hard surface for so long and I really need to stretch. Taking a deep breath I open my eyes slightly.

From what I can see, I'm in a dimly lit room with concrete walls and floor, and there is a heavy metal door. I open my eyes all the way and clearly I am alone. I slowly sit up and notice I was right, I was on the floor. After stretching my aching muscles, I start to stand up. After a quick walk around the small room it becomes obvious that there is no way out besides the door.

I want to pound on it to see how thick it is but there might be someone on the other side. The cell that I seem to be imprisoned in is way too small for comfort. The light looks like it could burn out at anytime. It's cold, really cold. And there's no toilet. And I have to pee, bad.

At least there's no rats.

I feel exhausted, so I sit against the wall opposite the door and start to process all of this. Why am I here? Why didn't Dabria kill me? And more importantly, where the hell is Patch? He promised to protect me forever, and last time I checked, it's still forever. I wonder if he knows that I'm even missing. If he went back to the hotel room expecting to me to be there. Figuring out that I'm gone and then looking everywhere for me. I highly doubt he could find me here, I'm probably in underground, like in a basement or something.

I hear something. Like a muffled conversation on the other side of the door. I press back against the wall to help me stand. The door starts to open and I hold my breath. Dabria.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Dabria says in a slightly sarcastic tone. She steps into the room leaves the door wide open. I glance at the open door and try to figure out my chances of making it passed her. She reads my expression and gives me a menacing smirk, "Go ahead and try, you won't make it one step bitch."

I believe that, I've seen how fast Patch can move and I'm sure she's no different. I look back at her deciding if I want to talk or keep quiet. I guess keeping quiet won't get me anywhere. "What do you want from me?" I ask looking her straight in the eye.

She laughs and takes a small step closer. "From you? Nothing. I only want Jev. He's mine, has been for longer then you could even comprehend and always will be," she says.

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "Jev has his guardian powers right now, if I were to kill you, he would lose them. Including immortality. As long as you are alive and in possible danger, he will have them."

"But, I'll die one day, from old age. I can't live forever," I whisper. Breathing gets harder when I realize that she wants to keep me in this room my whole life. Under her control. No escape.

"Thankfully. I can't wait until your finally dead," She says happily. "But until then I have about 70 years to keep you on the edge of death. You will be on constant watch to make sure you don't try and ruin everything by killing yourself."

The room starts to spin as I'm listening to her and I can hear myself hyperventilating. This can't be happening. She's crazy. A complete whack job. And I'm at her complete mercy.

"Patch will find me!" I gasp out, breathless. "He will never love you again. He hates you!"

"Are you sure about that?" An evil smile spreads over her whole face as a memory forces it self on me. It was right before Dabria said "Goodbye Nora", it didn't register at the time because of everything that was going on. "I couldn't get you here alone, Nora," she says loudly while I'm still focusing on the memory, "Why don't I show you who helped me."

Right before I blacked out there was a scent. A familiar one. Rich, earthy mint.

No. It can't be. But like usual, I'm wrong because not a second later someone walks into the room glancing at me with and indifferent expression.

Patch.

**O my patch:o poor nora! Thanks for reading;) you guys are amazingly awesome hehe please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**~A/N—I added the rest of chapter 14 and made some slight changes to what I had previously put on here lol:) so this is the official chapter 14 lol~**

**P.S. Vanilla sex means regular sex, nothing kinky, for those who asked;) I was trying to imply that Dabria was a slut lol.**

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter lol! I love everyones opinions on how I ended the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this story and putting up with my slow updates lol ill try to be better lol. Anyways lol heres more tempted:D**_

No.

It's impossible. I must be having a nightmare. There is no way that Patch would betray me like this. Yet here he is, right in front of me.

I continue to stare at his emotionless, beautiful face trying to understand. He looks at me briefly before turning his attention to Dabria. What I saw in his eyes scared me, they were cold and heartless.

Dabria had a smug smile that I would love to slap right off. But apparently it was two angels against me, and fighting would be useless. I held in a grimace as Dabria cupped Patch's smooth cheek in her hand and leaned towards him. I couldn't hold it in though as Patch smiled slightly and leaned in the rest of the way to press his full lips to hers softly.

The pain that shot through my heart was unbearable. Losing Patch to that bitch hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced. I couldn't believe it hurt more than the time I thought he was being sent to Hell. At least I thought that he still loved me at that time. But the truth was that he never loved me. He used me.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. My eyes started stinging from tears I would not let break free. I could hear when their lips broke apart but I kept my eyes closed. I couldn't bear to see the warmth in Patch's eyes that I saw the second before he kissed her. That warmth and love was for Dabria, and it killed me.

"Bet you feel stupid now, don't you Nora?" Dabria practically sang. "You actually believed that Jev loved you? You're not even a woman. You have no idea how to pleasure a man like him. You think vanilla sex is going to be enough for Jev? So naïve."

I opened my eyes and they were both looking at me like I was pathetic.

I had to say something. "I hate you." I whispered. "I hate you both." As I said that, it pained me to realize that it wasn't true. While I knew I truly hated her, I still loved Patch. And I hated myself for it.

They looked at each other and laughed. They didn't care what I thought. It was humorous to them. I was a joke, and Patch knew what to say to make me die inside.

"I know you love me. That's what made this all the more fun. I had you completely fooled. I never loved you, and I never would. You were just a fuck, Nora. And a lousy one at that."

I sucked in a breath and slid to the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. I want to die. The tears broke free and I heard their maniacal laughter as they left the room slamming the door behind them.

_**Please don't kill me! I promise there is more! I'm sorry for the way Patch is acting:( but it you stay with me I promise it will all work out;) as always thank you lovely readers for reading this story! I love you all(and patch) ill be back sooonnn!**_

**Told you I would be back soon! The next day to be exact:) I think I deserve a pat on the back for that hehe.**

I just continued to sit there, crying until the tears stopped flowing. I couldn't stop thinking of Patch's gorgeous face. The way black hair was lying as he made me cry. My heart still yearned for him, it probably always would. I let out a long sigh and lay down on the ground, hoping I could fall asleep. Reality was a nightmare that I would like to escape from, at least for a little while.

Sometime during my self-pity, unconsciousness did pull me under. It wasn't a relaxing rest but it was something. I dreamt of my time with Patch. Only I tried to pay more attention to the way he acted, tried to see through my all-consuming love for him. His long life made him quite the actor because there were no signs that he was playing me the whole time. Anyone would have been fooled, just like I was.

Suddenly the door swung open, and I must have still been asleep because the man of my dreams was the one in the threshold. He looked frazzled and angry and incredible sexy. When his eyes locked with mine they were a complete opposite of the cold, emotionless way they were before, now they were full of relief, urgency, and love.

"Nora," He breathed at the same time I whispered, "Patch."

He crossed the room in less time than it took me to blink. He gathered me in his arms and brushed the hair away from my face. As much as I was enjoying this reunion, and I really was, I had to know what was going on.

"Patch, what happened? Why are you here?" I said in a rush.

He looked confused and he pulled back a little to see my face more clearly. "What are you talking about? I'm here to save you; I'll always be there to protect you." He said carefully, making sure I understood. I only was more confused though, this Patch was nothing like the cruel and menacing person was helping an evil angel torture me.

"You were on her side. You..you kissed her." I said while looking down at his toned chest. "You said you never loved me."

I heard his sharp intake of breath and my eyes flashed to his face. He looked like he had just been slapped. He took my face in his hands leaned towards me so that our faces were less than an inch apart.

"Nora, Angel, I would never, ever say that. That would be a lie, and I would never lie to you. I love you, have loved you, and will _always _love you. I thought you knew that." His words were dripping with sincerity and I knew he was telling the truth. He brushed my silent tears away with his thumb as he continued, "There is no way in Hell I would be on her side let alone kiss her. I have no clue where you got that idea from, but you have to believe me, I only ever want to kiss you."

He finished his speech by pulling my lips towards his and crushing them together. I gasped and kissed him back, relishing in the taste and feel of him.

He pulled back to soon but kept his hold on me tight. He brought us up to a standing position and wrapped his arms around me. "As much as I would love to continue, we need to get out of here alive. We need to leave. Now. Rixon can only handle them single handedly for so long."

He stepped out of our embrace but I slid my hand into his and held on firmly. A smile played along his mouth and I quickly pressed my lips against it. "Okay," I whispered against his lips.

He squeezed my hand and started to walk out of the room. I followed willingly. He had a lot to explain and I needed answers but they could wait. Right now the man I love is with me and saving me. Everything else pales in comparison to that.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the continuation of chapter 14, or if this is your first time reading it, I hope you enjoyed chapter 14 lol. So we have to issues to sort out like why nora thinks patch was on dabrias side, where patch was when nora was kidnapped blah, blah, blah. But that will all come in time lol:) thank you everyone for reading! I love you guys! Please revieeewwwww!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sooo… Hi… I have no excuses for why I haven't updated, so I can only apologize. I am sooo sorrryyy! Please forgive me? Pretty please with patch on top? So lets talk about silence! Spoiler alert! so don't read on if you haven't read it yet! Id love to hear what you lovely people thought about it. Personally I had to read it twice to fully appreciate why becca wrote it that way. At first I was like where the fuck is patch? This book was definitely different from hush,hush and crescendo. But after I settled down and finished the book again I realized that becca wrote it exactly right. There was no other way. Black silk sheets… Yum! There was something in there that bothered me though, something about Jev's face not being beautiful enough to be handsome? Puh-lease! Patch is gorgeous! Well enough of my ranting for now lol..**

The sunlight stung my eyes as I threw open the door and ran outside. I grasped Patch's keys tightly in my hand as I searched for the Jeep. Squinting, I could see it in the distance. Without looking back I took off towards the Jeep, key fobbing it when I got close enough. I jumped in and instantly relaxed in the familiar surroundings. I turned the ignition, did a U turn, and slammed the pedal to the floor.

Right before Patch had led me towards the door back there he gave me instructions: Take the Jeep and drive as far from here as you can.

I gave him a quick nod, knowing he was right but not wanting to be separated again. He must have seen this on my face because he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll find you," he said, "After I take care of this, I will come for you." By then tears were sliding down my face, he wiped them away then leaned down to give me a soft kiss. He then gave me one last squeeze before he gently nudged me towards the door. By the time I could turn back to see him, he was gone.

Now here I was, driving down an unfamiliar road with no destination in mind. After what felt like hours I noticed that the gas light was on. Sighing I kept an eye out for a gas station, thankfully there was one a couple miles ahead. After filling up I decided I would try to find a hotel or something. I couldn't drive forever and to be honest I was exhausted. The clerk at the gas station let me know that if I drove about another half hour there would be town with a couple motels.

I pulled into the first one I saw, sighing in relief that the sign said VACANCY. I grabbed the cash Patch left for me in the glove box and went to check in. The place was a complete shithole. Definitely the kind of place place desperate men took hookers. It oddly reminded me of the motel that Patch and I stayed at when he rescued me in Portland.

After taking a much needed shower, I flopped onto the bed. I couldn't stop my mind from worrying about Patch. From what I could tell, it was him and Rixon against Dabria. He seemed pretty confident that it would be an easy win but he wanted me to get the hell out of there just in case. He has lot of questions to answer to when he comes back to me.

My eyes barely fluttered shut before I heard a knocking at the door. My heartbeat skipped and then sped in anticipation. I knew who it was instantly. Through the peephole, I couldn't help the grin that spread when I saw Patch's beautiful face. I threw the door open and yanked him inside. After a quick survey of his lean body to make sure he wasn't injured, I slammed him against the wall and laid a heavy kiss on his surprised lips. After a moment he met my frenzied pace.

"Angel," he breathed. I responded by pressing my mouth hard to his. After everything we just went through I need nothing more than to be with him. "Are we safe?" I asked breathlessly after I pulled back before I exploded from no oxygen. I ran my hands down his chest awaiting his answer, ready to pull his shirt off if the answer was affirmative. He laid his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"Patch?" I questioned. He sighed and pulled me closer as he led us to the bed. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Nora, yes, we are safe. Dabria's gone now. We took care of her." He said with a grim expression.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked, not understanding why he wasn't happy about this. "What's the matter? What happened?"

He just stared at me for a long moment before he ran his hand over his jaw. "After we ripped off her wings, one of us had to take her down and cage her in Hell. It's a really risky thing to do, you never really know if you can find your way back. Just as I was about to grab her and take her down, Rixon yanked her from me. He told me he had to do it because he didn't have anything worth living for, nothing to lose. Before I could even stop him he was gone. He took her down to Hell," he stopped for a moment and sucked in a sharp breath, "and he never came back."

**aww, im sad that happened to rixon, but I couldn't kill patch of course! I know there are still a lot of questions that need to be answered but patience is a virtue(or something like that) the next chapter will explain a few things or maybe not I don't know for sure yet lol as always thank you for reading and I hope u enjoyed it. Please review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone;) im back! Yay! Sad to say this is the last chapter, but all things must end. ****L Btw read Angel Burn and Angel Fire by L.A. Weatherly. Trust me. They are amazing.**

**Please enjoy the last chapter of tempted…**

I stared at Patch in silence. Nothing I could say would make this better. His best friend in the world had just gone to hell. The one person that new even more about Patch that I did, and accepted him. His face was carefully neutral, but his eyes gave way to the pain he was feeling. I scooted closer and put my hand on his cheek. He gave what had to be the most forced smile I had ever seen.

"Don't," I said softly. "Don't pretend to be okay if you're not. Please don't hide your feelings from me. I love you. I'm here for you, always."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to struggle with his words for a moment. After a minute he lifted his head and stared into my eyes. I didn't even resist getting lost in his gorgeous black eyes. "I guess I don't know how to act, Angel, besides you Rixon was the only other person I cared about. He was the one that helped me the last time I lost someone that meant everything to me." I couldn't help but wince at the thought of the girl that made Patch fall in the first place. It didn't matter though. I know Patch loves me, we all have history.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Don't apologize," I shushed him as I put a finger on his lips. "We wouldn't be together if that never happened."

Patch pulled me closer and then kissed my fingertip before linking our fingers together. He brought his head down until his forehead was resting against mine. "You get more perfect every day, Angel," he whispered against my lips.

Even though he just lost his best friend and I had just escaped from being held captive, I couldn't take for granted this moment for us to be together. All of my recent experiences taught me to make the most of the time you had. Don't waste a second. Being with Patch makes me complete. We make each other better.

I took my free hand and placed it at the nape of his neck, running my fingers through his silky hair. I smile slightly as a low moan escapes his lips. I took that as a sign to continue so I moved until I was straddling his hips with him still sitting up on the bed. Our faces close so that our noses were touching. His hands on my back, mine around his neck. I don't think I have ever loved him more than in this second. His smoldering eyes burning straight to my soul. A soul that belongs to him unconditionally.

"I need you," I breathe out.

"I'm yours," is his reply before he captures my lips with his. So much passion and intensity that I think my head will explode. Clothing is ripped and pulled from our bodies without a second thought. I am completely consumed by him, and I wouldn't change that for anything.

I don't wake up until after noon the next day. Patch is laying behind me with his hand rubbing soothing circles on my hip. Last night was incredible. From a day of so much confusion to a night that made perfect sense.

I snuggle closer to him and he nuzzles his head in my neck. The hand on my hip moves to twine with mine and I raise them to rest above my heart.

"She was using her mind to trick me, wasn't she?" I say. I need to get the questions out of the way and move on. "She wanted me to believe that you loved her. God, Patch please tell me it wasn't real."

His lips move to my ear as he hugs me closer, his breath on my skin makes me shiver. . "Angel, I wish I could kill that bitch a thousand times over for doing that to you. There is no way I would ever, ever touch her. You are everything I will ever need, and everything I want." A weight lifted off of my shoulders after he finished, saying everything I needed to hear.

"Where were you that day in the hotel?" I said just wanting to get the last question out of the way.

"Rixon and I got a tip where Dabria was hiding. I didn't want to leave you alone but I stupidly thought you would be safe. It ended up being a trick obviously. When we figured that out we raced to the hotel knowing we were to late. One of her henchmen were there waiting to bring me to Dabria knowing I would do anything to keep you safe. When we were close enough that I could sense you, Rixon and I overpowered the guy and you basically know the rest." Patch tilted my face up so he could look into my eyes. "Angel, I am so sorry. I should have stayed with you until I knew it was safe. I was not thinking clearly. Its my fault and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

I roll so we are facing each other and kiss him softly. "Patch, lets start clean right now. I trust you with my life completely. You don't have to make anything up to me. Just promise me that we will be together for the rest of our lives. Promise that our love will grow every day. That anything we go through, we will get through together."

He presses his lips to mine in a kiss that could only be described as true love. Our mouths moved together in sync punctuating the fact that I had known all along, we were made for each other.

After slowing the kiss, Patched nibbled on my lower lip then pulled back slightly. "Okay, I will make that promise to you if you do one thing for me."

"Anything," I say, knowing that I would do absolutely whatever he wanted.

"Marry me."

**YAYJ you guys have been so amazing. Thank you so much for following this story. I honestly cant thank you enough! This story was the first thing that I had ever published for others to read. Its my dream to be an author and own a book store someday. Maybe ill right another fanfic, maybe I wont. I don't know yet. What I do know is that I loved this experience writing about a series and a character(patch of course) that I truly love. **

**All my love xx**

**Corey**


End file.
